User talk:Are You Serious
--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 08:51, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Note Please do not add the stat boost from skills like Resistance +2. If I recall correctly, Otherarrow gave good reasoning not to do that. I forget what it was though, so you will to ask him if you want a reason. --Thenewguy34(Other) 22:12, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I think we agreed that we'd include the addition (like "6+2") but not just have the result (like 8, where the base is 6 and the skill gives 2)--Otherarrow 23:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I do not remember you saying that. I thought I remembered you saying not to include any addition at all. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:32, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well they were already on some characters pages, so I was just going for consistency. So...are we adding them or not? Are You Serious 17:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::We are.--Otherarrow 18:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi there. I wanted to stop by and say thanks for all the great contributions, particulary images, you have written/uploaded for FE13! Excellent work! Thanks!--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Super! Thanks for taking care of the remaining Category:Kakusei Images on the rest of the FE13 files!--Aivass Remurias (talk) 04:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Moving Pages. A few things: First, when moving pages, don't just move the page and leave it. As the person who moved the page, you are expected to go back and fix all the links to the old page so they go to the new page. There is a handy "What links here" thing in the toolbox on the side in the Monobook skin that can help up with that. (Fuck if I know where it is in Oasis, but don't use Oasis). Another thing, when moving a name from Japanese name to English name...remember to note the original Japanese name. You don't just replace the Japanese name and pretend it was never there. A third thing: Locations are not chapters. The first chapter of The Sacred Stones is "Escape!" not "Border Mulan", for instance. (The reason I use The Sacred Stones as an example is because, like Awakening, it has revisitable maps that, when revistied, use the location name) Seriously, think things out next time.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:57, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Bit of a reminder. I know you are probably just caught up with updating names and such, but I see way too many "Holsety"s (to use an example) still around to my liking. Finish one thing before moving on to the next, please. Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:40, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I think I got everything Are You Serious (talk) 06:17, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for all those links you helped fix! And thanks for moving those pages! I think you are aware of the forum thread we have regarding FE13 names. I think it will be updated soon so that we may coordinate even better. I appreciate all the work you have put into getting the wikia updated! Also, Monobook...=)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 15:18, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd like to add that using your browser's Ctrl+F function when on the edit screen will contribute greatly to making sure all the right linked and unlinked names get changed. I'm assuming you know how to do this, but just in case, I left a more step by step explanation on King Marth 64's talkpage.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 15:23, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Please read before you move any more pages. Here. Thank you for your time. I want this to go as smoothly as possible.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:14, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Cynthia OA Unfortunately, this is the best I could get for Cynthia >< http://i46.tinypic.com/2wolksz.jpg Her foot actually goes over the page, but, too close to the spine for my scanner to pick it up. It'd be okay if I had chopped my book apart, but i'm trying to avoid doing that >< I'm sorry it isn't such a good picture D: -Laoni (talk) 22:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, it is better than the one we have right now, so hanks! Are You Serious (talk) 23:11, January 22, 2013 (UTC) My book's spine is looking pretty sad with all this scanning though XD It might fall apart soon, but I hope it doesn't ^_^;;-Laoni (talk) 23:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) English VA Out of curiosity, where are you getting the English Voice Actor list from?--Nauibotics (talk) 22:57, February 1, 2013 (UTC) People have been posting them from the credits of the game on Serenes and GameFAQs. L95 (talk) 23:05, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Popularity Poll How should we handle this? She we include all of them or just do like a top 5/10 thing? Are You Serious (talk) 08:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Well, there's two popularity polls, the one in the Knights of Iris, which is actually different to the one on the Background site. Like, the top 5 for girls are Lucina, Cordelia, Avatar, Thaja and then Sumia, which is different to the background site, which is Lucina, Avatar, Tharja, Cordelia and Cherche. So that might cause some confusion -Laoni (talk) 08:45, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Oasis & Monobook I don't think I've mentioned it in depth to you yet, but I would encourage you to use Wikia's Monobook skin to edit. This can be done by going to the "My Preferences" tab and selecting Monobook instead of Oasis. It is slimmed down, there are no graphical ads, tools, maintenance, and other functions are easier to perform and quicker to find, and extraneous code (like and captionaligns in galleries) isn't inserted into the page as before (which is really the only thing that affects us on the wikia, everything else would only benefit you as a user). Of course, I will be way more than happy to answer any questions regarding it's use or any other help you may need. I really appreciate all the work you have done since you started. Basically, Oasis was designed more for the general viewing public, to make things "more exciting" and, in theory, generate more ad revenue by making ads more engaging. Good for the casual reader (I guess), but not so good for a regular user and contributor of a wikia such as yourself. Awhile back, I also contacted Nauibotics about this, with the thread located here.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 16:11, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Image Quality Are those marriage screens from Awakening you recently posted direct game rips? Imperialx5 (talk) 09:28, February 12, 2013 (UTC)